<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Nights by reeby10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924252">Cold Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10'>reeby10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Card Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, POV Rodney McKay, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck unprepared on a cold planet, Rodney and John have to share a bed for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Card Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/gifts">Batsutousai</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A holiday card drabble from 2017 for batsutousai.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The planet was too cold. It had been quite pleasant earlier in the day when they first got there, but now, after dark, it was absolutely frigid. They were unprepared for the sudden change in temperature, no sleeping bags or thermals to be found in their packs. Their options were either try to weather out the night in a severely under insulted hut provided by the villagers or make the five mile trek back to the Gate.</p><p>As much as he hated sleeping in the cold, Rodney was pretty sure they’d all rather stay in one place. Unfortunately, the hut had two bedrooms with one small bed each and nothing like a couch in sight, which was frankly just typical for them. Did no village ever have enough beds for all of them?</p><p>“Stop freaking out,” John said as he entered the room, closing the door behind and cutting off the sound of the continuing party in the village.</p><p>“I’m not freaking out, you’re freaking out,” Rodney retorted, hunching in on himself a little. He was as cool as a cucumber about having to share a bed with John. Cooler, even, because it was ridiculously cold and he was pretty sure some vital pieces of his anatomy were about to freeze off.</p><p>John rolled his eyes as he climbed into the bed. “Ok, Rodney, whatever you say.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Rodney replied with a satisfied nod. “I’m brilliant and thus you should always listen to everything you say.”</p><p>For a moment, Rodney thought John was going to roll his eyes again, but instead he reached out to grab Rodney’s arm. Before he could ask why exactly he was being manhandled, he was on the bed and John had curled his arms around his middle, pulling him close. Rodney struggled for a minute, heart beating wildly in his chest at the unexpected proximity of the other man.</p><p>“Relax already,” John whispered in his ear, sounding far more amused about the situation than he had any right to be. “It’ll be warmer this way.”</p><p>That… was not a bad point. John was warm and solid against his back, warding off the chill of this ridiculous planet. Rodney let himself relax back because ok, yeah, this was actually quite nice. No reason to freak out whatsoever. Really.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>